


Little Secrets

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pining, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What else could you ask for, implied internalized homophobia, the boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Nico has a little secret to tell.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Drabbles from Camps [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I can't find any decent Solangelo fluff, so I decided to write it myself, but since I don't know how to write relationships, have this cruddy little piece.
> 
> (I like to imagine they're lying next to each other on a grassy lawn, having an afternoon nap or something. Just being soft friends-for-now. Give them another month or so for the relationship upgrade.)

“Hey, Will.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

So casual. So unknowing.

He hoped the bombshell wouldn't ruin their… friendship.

A deep breath.

“I like boys.”

It came out in a rush.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum－_

“That's great, Death Boy, I like boys too.”

“Wait… what?”

“'s fine. Your secret's safe with me.”

One small step, but the trust in the relationship grows deeper.

Maybe one day he'd tell him exactly which boy he liked. (Pretty eyes reflecting the colour of the cloudless skies.)

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3  
> (Also, Rick, if they don't kiss in the ToA finale, I swear to the gods you won't survive the year 2020 CE.)


End file.
